


Scars

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, can be read as twincest or brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Connor has doubts.</p>
<p>(Based on the speculation that the handcuffs Connor wore in the first movie probably left scars)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, all credit goes to the divine Duffy, who needs to make a third BDS movie before I combust.

Sometimes Connor has doubts.

Their Ma always told them killing was a sin, worse than stealing or lying or anything else, even worse than the sin Connor and Murphy committed every day of their lives by loving each other the way they did (although they tended to disregard that last one, since Ma also said that pure, honest love was a gift from God and therefore not a sin at all). And even when to boys were older and began to realize that things weren't quite as black and white as all that, that killing was sometimes necessary, it was a commandment they were determined never to break.

Things have changed a lot since then.

They know what they're doing is God's will, which means they aren't committing a sin at all, not really, but sometimes Connor wonders if it's really as simple as that. They have the blood of so many men on their hands - bad men, yes, but killing is killing. Sometimes Connor feels it would be better to just stop all this.

Whenever he has those moments of doubt, he looks down at his wrists.

And he remembers what started all this in the first place. It didn't begin with an assignment from God, no divine message or holy orders.

It began with the two of them simply protecting each other. All of this, when it comes right down to it, is the result of Connor keeping his brother safe. Protecting Murphy has always come first before everything, even God, and Connor knows his twin feels the same. In the end, no matter what the Almighty calls upon them to do, it will never take precedence over one another. And Connor will never believe that anything he does in order to keep Murphy from harm is a sin, God's instructions or no.

That's all Connor needs to know.


End file.
